shaytardfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:RockTard/@comment-168.70.32.135-20180619112444
|} |} 5 minutes ago by A FANDOM userReply *http://shaytard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/168.70.32.135 CHAPTER VI. STATE ORGANS SECTION 1. THE SUPREME PEOPLE’S ASSEMBLY Article 87. The Supreme People’s Assembly is the highest organ of State power in the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea. Article 88. Legislative power is exercised by the Supreme People’s Assembly. The Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly also may exercise legislative power when the Supreme People’s Assembly is not in session. Article 89. The Supreme People’s Assembly is composed of deputies elected on the principle of universal, equal and direct suffrage by secret ballot. Article 90. The Supreme People’s Assembly is elected for a term of five years. A new Supreme People’s Assembly is elected according to a decision of the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly prior to the expiry of the former’s term of office. When unavoidable circumstances render an election impossible, the term of office of the Supreme People’s Assembly is prolonged until an election can be held. Article 91. The Supreme People’s Assembly has the authority to: *#amend or supplement the Constitution; *#adopt, amend or supplement laws; *#approve the major laws adopted by the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly, when the Supreme People’s Assembly is not in session; *#establish the basic principles of the State’s domestic and foreign policies; *#elect or recall the Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea; *#elect or recall the President of the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly; *#elect or recall the Vice-Chairmen and members of the State Affairs Commission on the recommendation of the Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea; *#elect or recall the Vice-Presidents, Honorary Vice-Presidents, Secretary and members of the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly; *#elect or recall the Premier of the Cabinet; *#appoint the Vice-Premiers, Chairmen, Ministers and other members of the Cabinet on the recommendation of the Premier of the Cabinet; *#appoint or remove the Prosecutor General of the Central Public Prosecutors Office; *#elect or recall the President of the Central Court; *#elect or recall the Chairmen, Vice-Chairmen and members of the Committees of the Supreme People’s Assembly; *#deliberate and approve the State plan for the development of the national economy and the report on its implementation; *#deliberate and approve the State budget and the report on its implementation; *#hear a report on the work of the Cabinet and the central bodies when necessary, and adopt relevant measures; *#decide on ratification and nullification of treaties suggested to the Supreme People’s Assembly. Article 92. The Supreme People’s Assembly holds regular and extraordinary sessions. Regular sessions are convened once or twice a year by the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly. Extraordinary sessions are convened when the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly deems them necessary, or at the request of a minimum of one-third of the total number of deputies. Article 93. The Supreme People’s Assembly requires a quorum of at least two-thirds of the total number of deputies in order to meet. Article 94. The Supreme People’s Assembly elects its Speaker and Deputy Speaker. The Speaker presides over the sessions. Article 95. Items to be considered at the Supreme People’s Assembly are submitted by the Chairman of the State Affairs Commission, the State Affairs Commission, the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly, the Cabinet and the Committees of the Supreme People’s Assembly of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea. Items can also be presented by deputies. Article 96. The first session of each Supreme People’s Assembly elects the Credentials Committee and, on hearing the Committee’s report, adopts a decision confirming the credentials of deputies. Article 97. The Supreme People’s Assembly issues laws, ordinances and decisions. Laws, ordinances and decisions of the Supreme People’s Assembly are adopted when more than half of the deputies attending signify approval by a show of hands. The Constitution is amended or supplemented with the approval of more than two-thirds of the total number of deputies to the Supreme People’s Assembly. Article 98. The Supreme People’s Assembly appoints the Bills Committee, the Budget Committee and other Committees. The Committees of the Supreme People’s Assembly consist of Chairman, Vice-Chairman and members. The Committees of the Supreme People’s Assembly assist in the work of the Supreme People’s Assembly; they plan or deliberate the State policy and bills and take measures for their implementation. The Committees of the Supreme People’s Assembly work under the guidance of the Presidium of the Supreme People’s Assembly during the intervals between sessions of the Supreme People’s Assembly. Article 99. Deputies to the Supreme People’s Assembly are guaranteed inviolability. No deputy to the Supreme People’s Assembly may be arrested or punished without the consent of the Supreme People’s Assembly or, when it is not in session, without the consent of its Presidium, unless he or she is caught in the act. THE CHAIRMAN OF THE STATE AFFAIRS COMMISSION OF THE DEMOCRATIC PEOPLE’S REPUBLIC OF KOREA Article 100. The Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea is the supreme leader of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea. Article 101. The term of office of the Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea is the same as that of the Supreme People’s Assembly. Article 102. The Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea is the supreme commander of the whole armed forces of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea and commands and directs all the armed forces of the State. Article 103. The Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea has the following duties and authority to: *#direct the overall affairs of the State; *#personally guide the work of the State Affairs Commission; *#appoint or remove key cadres of the State; *#ratify or rescind major treaties concluded with other countries; *#exercise the right of granting special pardon; *#proclaim a state of emergency, a state of war and mobilization order within the country; *#organize and direct the National Defence Committee in wartime. Article 104. The Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea issues orders. Article 105. The Chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea is accountable to the Supreme People’s Assembly. |} |} |} 6 minutes ago by A FANDOM userReply *http://shaytard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/168.70.32.135 The Democratic People’s Republic of Korea is the socialist motherland of Juche where the ideas and leadership of the great Comrades Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il are applied. The great Comrade Kim Il Sung was the founder of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea and the father of socialist Korea. Comrade Kim Il Sung authored the immortal Juche idea and, by organizing and leading the anti-Japanese revolutionary struggle under its banner, created the glorious revolutionary traditions and achieved the historic cause of national restoration. He laid solid foundations for the building of an independent and sovereign State in the political, economic, cultural and military fields, and based on them, founded the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea. Having put forward Juche-oriented revolutionary lines, Comrade Kim Il Sung wisely led various stages of social revolution and construction work, thus strengthening and developing the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea into a socialist country centred on the masses, into a socialist State which is independent, self-sufficient and self-reliant in defence. Comrade Kim Il Sung elucidated the fundamental principles governing the building and activities of the State, established an ideal State and social system, an ideal mode of politics and an ideal system and ideal methods for administering society, and laid solid foundations for the prosperity of the socialist motherland and for the inheritance and completion of the revolutionary cause of Juche. The great Comrade Kim Jong Il was a peerless patriot and defender of socialist Korea who, true to the ideas and cause of Comrade Kim Il Sung, strengthened and developed the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea into Kim Il Sung’s State and placed the dignity and power of the nation on the highest ever plane. Comrade Kim Jong Il developed in depth and in an all-round way the immortal Juche idea and Songun idea authored by Comrade Kim Il Sung, further perfecting them as ideas guiding the era of independence, and ensured the continuity of the Korean revolution by firmly defending the revolutionary traditions of Juche and carrying them forward in their purity and entirety. In the face of the collapse of the world socialist system and the vicious offensive of the imperialist allied forces to stifle the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea, Comrade Kim Jong Il administered Songun politics; thus he safeguarded with honour the achievements of socialism which are the precious legacy of Comrade Kim Il Sung, developed the DPRK into an invincible politico-ideological power, a nuclear state and an unchallengeable military power, and opened a broad avenue for the building of a powerful socialist country. Regarding “The people are my God” as their maxim, Comrades Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il always mixed with the people, devoted their whole lives to them and turned the whole of society into a large family which is united in one mind by taking care of the people and leading them through their noble benevolent politics. The great Comrades Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il are the sun of the nation and the lodestar of national reunification. Regarding the reunification of the country as the supreme national task, they devoted all their efforts and care for its realization. They made the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea a powerful bastion for national reunification. At the same time, they set out the fundamental principle and ways of achieving national reunification and developed the movement for national reunification into a nationwide movement, opening the way for completing the cause of reunification through the united efforts of the whole nation. The great Comrades Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il clarified the basic ideals of the foreign policy of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea. On the basis of this, they expanded and developed the country’s foreign relations and ensured that the international prestige of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea was exalted. As veteran world statesmen, they opened up a new era of independence, carried out energetic activities for strengthening and developing the socialist movement and the non-aligned movement, as well as for world peace and for friendship among peoples, and made an imperishable contribution to the cause of human independence. Comrade Kim Il Sung and Comrade Kim Jong Il were geniuses of ideology and theory, masters of the leadership art, ever-victorious iron-willed brilliant commanders, great revolutionaries and statesmen, and great men. The great ideas of Comrade Kim Il Sung and Comrade Kim Jong Il and the great achievements made under their leadership are the lasting treasures of the Korean revolution and the basic guarantee for the prosperity of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea, and the Kumsusan Palace of the Sun where Comrade Kim Il Sung and Comrade Kim Jong Ilare preserved in their lifetime appearance is a grand monument to their immortality and a symbol of the dignity and eternal sanctuary of the entire Korean nation. Under the leadership of the Workers’ Party of Korea, the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea and the Korean people will uphold the great Comrades Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il as the eternal leaders of Juche Korea, and will carry the revolutionary cause of Juche through to completion by defending and carrying forward their ideas and achievements. The Socialist Constitution of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea shall, as the codification of the Juche-oriented ideas of the great Comrades Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il on State building and their exploits in it, be called Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il Constitution. |} |} |}